Return to Innocence
by Kuroimi
Summary: Eles eram famosos médicos, especialistas em doenças mentais. Elas eram as portadoras dessas doenças. Eles aprenderam que deviam evitar se apegarem às garotas. Mas foi impossível. [FICHAS FECHADAS]
1. Ficha

**Return to Innocence**

Às vezes, alguns casos são mais graves que os outros, e merecem atenção especial. Às vezes, apaixonar-se pela pessoa errada pode causar problemas. Nas outras vezes, o amor pode ajudá-las. E o que elas mais desejam, é ajuda.

Eles, médicos famosos, especializados em doenças mentais. Elas, pacientes em casos graves e extremos, que precisam ficar grande parte de um dia em observação. Eles, humanos que, acima de tudo, precisam amar e ser amados.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são de minha autoria!

**

* * *

**

_**Às vezes, alguns casos são mais graves que os outros**_

O corredor interminável era a única coisa que elas podiam ver. (...) O silêncio apenas piorava a situação. (...) A gargalhada demoníaca cortou o ar.

_**E merecem atenção especial**_

- (...) Só assim que poderei te ajudar!  
- Eu não quero ser ajudada!

_**Às vezes apaixonar-se pela pessoa errada**_

- As alucinações podem ser piores com os olhos fechados (...)  
- Então porque não os abre? (...)  
- Porque eu quero alucinar...

_**Pode causar problemas**_

- Largue essa faca! (...)  
- Não! Eu gosto da cor do sangue...

_**Nas outras vezes, o amor pode ajudá-las**_

(...) sorriu com tristeza.  
- Eu queria poder sair daqui... Como você faz...  
Ele segurou sua mão.  
- Eu queria poder permanecer aqui com você...

_**Esse não é o começo do fim**_

- PARE COM ISSO! VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA!  
- Eu sou louca...

_**Esse é o retorno a você mesmo**_

- Não há um sonho que não acabe como um copo de vidro (...)  
(...) Jogou o copo no chão (...)  
- Quer sonhar? Venha comigo. Quer transformar esse sonho em realidade? Você está sozinho! (...)

_**O retorno à inocência**_

- A esquizofrenia atingiu o nível máximo – Revelou a mulher (...) e sorriu com tristeza.  
- O quê?  
- Ela tem que ser morta...  
- NÃO!

_**Return to Innocence**_

- (...) Eu não quero te matar!

**

* * *

**

**Créditos:**

**- Pisces Luna** (Pela idéia de fics com namoradas para os golden)

**

* * *

**

_**Explicando...**_

_Iiiisso mesmo!_

_Dessa vez não quero amazonas!!  
__Nem pop stars, nem empregadas, nem garotas revoltadas, nem monstros... Nada disso!  
__Quero garotas que aceitem ser portadoras de doenças mentais!  
Uhum..._

_Os douradinhos serão médicos especializados em doenças mentais... e vocês serão as pacientes..._

_É... Uma fic bem... diferente! XD  
__Ahuahaua_

_Essa idéia também surgiu de uma conversa com a Angela e a Lyria (já citadas aqui)... mas nenhuma delas quis participar/_

**

* * *

**

**DOURADOS DISPONÍVEIS:**

**Dessa vez... O Mu também está disponível, galera! ;D**

**Mu – **

**Shion – **

**Aldebaran – **

**Saga – **

**Kanon – **

**Kamus – **Meu :X''

**Máscara da Morte – **

**Aioria – **

**Aioros – **

**Shaka – **

**Milo – **Larry A. K. McDowell (não vou te dar ele sempre, hein?)

**Dohko – **

**Shura – **

**Afrodite – **

**

* * *

**

**DOENÇAS MENTAIS:**

Eu sugiro que vocês escolham uma dessas, que são as que eu conheço melhor e mais detalhadamente.  
Se quiser outra, explique _com detalhes _como ela é, ok?

**Transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo – **Repetição de algum ato diversas vezes ao dia.

**Síndrome do Pânico – **Medo de alguma coisa. (ao ponto de entrar em desespero)

**Fobias – **Medo de alguma situação.  
_Opções: _Claustrofobia (medo de lugares fechados); hidrofobia (medo de água); sociofobia (medo de pessoas).

**Transtorno de ansiedade – **Ataques de ansiedade antes ou depois de realizar algo. Ou muitas vezes, sem nem mesmo ter realizado.

**Depressão – **Intenso retraimento e medo do mundo exterior.

**Distúrbio Bipolar de Animo – **O indivíduo muda de "animo" (da depressão à mania) e volta ao normal em um curto período de tempo.  
_Mania – euforia._

**Catatonia – **Congelam todos os sentidos durante certo período de tempo. A respiração e batimentos cardíacos tornam-se vagos.  
Quando um catatônico entra em surto, ele fica parado (sem sequer piscar) até que o surto catatônico passe.

**Sociopatia – **Manipulam os outros em proveito próprio. São membros "notáveis" da sociedade por exercerem um fascínio, pela impossibilidade das pessoas perceberem a frieza e a forma como eles repetidamente manipulam e prejudicam as pessoas. Após abusarem física ou sexualmente de quantas vítimas eles puderem capturar, uns baleiam, outros esfaqueiam e esquartejam.

**Psicopatia – **Um psicopata é perverso. Mantém-se a par da realidade, mas comete atos criminosos sem sentir culpa. A maior diferença entre o psicopata e o sociopata, é que o psicopata planeja antes de atacar... O sociopata ataca sem planejar.

**Esquizofrenia – **Fuga da realidade, mania de perseguição, alucinações.

**

* * *

**

**FICHA:**

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Doença:**

**História **(como descobriu que era portadora da doença e porque foi mandada para uma clínica especial)

**Dourado **(mais de uma opção! A ficha que só tiver um dourado será ignorada... Desculpem)

**

* * *

**

_Agora eu não erro!!!  
__Minha ficha, para vocês se basearem:_

**Nome: **Ariadne McLower

**Idade: **21 anos

**Nacionalidade: **Grega

**Aparência: **Cabelos longos, vermelho-sangue, compridos e lisos. Passando da cintura. Tem um olho verde (esquerdo) e o outro azul (direito). Busto avantajado, cintura fina e quadril normal. Corpo sedutor e atraente, perfeitamente proporcional.

**Personalidade: **Sarcástica e irônica. Jamais perde a oportunidade de soltar um comentário ironicamente doentio durante as conversas sérias, provocando o riso de alguns e irritação de outros. Sedutora e provocativa. Sabe que é atraente e se aproveita disso, lançando olhares convidativos e insinuando-se, sem ser vulgar. Quando não está em surto, é dócil, amável, divertida e animada.

**Doença: **Sociopatia.

**História: **Nasceu na Grécia e já mostrava os primeiros sinais de sociopatia quando era criança, sempre provocando e ameaçando os amigos. Apesar disso sempre foi sociável e adorava conversar, tinha muitos amigos e era querida por todos. Aos 18 anos, ameaçou os pais e, em seguida, saiu de casa, deixando que o seu "lado negro" tomasse conta. Passou a assumir a sociopatia, maltratando e machucando física e emocionalmente as pessoas, para depois matá-las. Foi internada depois de assassinar uma pessoa em plena luz do dia, numa rua movimentada, enquanto estava em surto. Às vezes volta a ser dócil e amável, lembrando dos crimes que cometeu e arrependendo-se profundamente.

**Dourado: **Kamus... u.U Mas vocês têm que mandar mais de uma opção! o.õ

**

* * *

**

"_That's not the beginning of the end  
__That's the return of yourself  
__The return to innocence"_

(Return to Innocence – Enigma)

"_Esse não é o começo do fim  
__Esse é o retorno a você mesmo  
__O retorno à inocência"_

(Return to Innocence – Enigma – Tradução)

Fanfic inspirada na música "Return to Innocence".  
Linda música... Linda tradução... Lindo ritmo...  
Ouçam! ;D

**

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos:**

- Angela (por betar)

- Lyria-sama (por me ajudar a desenvolver a idéia)

- Josemar Malucelli de Moraes Calegari (psicóloga formada há 40 anos – por me dar as informações sobre as doenças mentais citadas no capítulo)

**-&-&-&-&-**

_Espero ansiosamente as fichas! ;D  
__Participem!_

_Vou ver se consigo pegar um tempinho entre as provas e estudos para atualizar ambas as fics... Mas eu PRECISAVA transformar essa idéia numa história... Espero que entendam... heuhue_

**Ariadne McLower --**


	2. Escolhidas

**Return to Innocence**

Às vezes, alguns casos são mais graves que os outros, e merecem atenção especial. Às vezes, apaixonar-se pela pessoa errada pode causar problemas. Nas outras vezes, o amor pode ajudá-las. E o que elas mais desejam, é ajuda.

Eles, médicos famosos, especializados em doenças mentais. Elas, pacientes em casos graves e extremos, que precisam ficar grande parte de um dia em observação. Eles, humanos que, acima de tudo, precisam amar e ser amados.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são de minha autoria!

**

* * *

**

**Créditos:**

**- Pisces Luna** (Pela idéia de fics com namoradas para os golden)

**

* * *

**

_**Explicando...**_

_Antes de tudo... Quero agradecer a TODAS AS GAROTAS que mandaram fichas!! Puxa, puxa... Eu recebi 17 fichas! (chora) é meu recorde!! Obrigada, garotas!!_

_Todas as fichas estavam ótimas, perfeitas, maravilhosas... Eu fiquei super feliz em saber que vocês gostaram e aprovaram a minha idéia. Eu cheguei a pensar que ninguém iria querer participar!_

_Queria pedir milhares de desculpas às garotas que não foram escolhidas... Eu sinto muito MESMO! Mas não posso colocar mais personagens na fic... se não eu empaco!!_

_Desculpem!!_

_E agora... Para as garotas que vão participar... Parabéns!! _

**

* * *

**

**ESCOLHIDAS:**

**Dessa vez... O Mu também está disponível, galera! ;D**

**Mu – **Lune Kuruta (_Lune Brannes_)

**Shion – **Aredhel Black (_Marina Vogellmann_)

**Aldebaran – **Haru-chan17 (_Nicolle Madison_) (adota ele? o.o)

**Saga – **Seiying-chan (_Agatha Rice_)

**Kanon – **Dri Lioncourt (_Angelique Oleander_)

**Kamus – **Meu (_Ariadne McLower_)

**Máscara da Morte – **Joannah (_Andrea Salvatore_)

**Aioria – **Sayuri-Sama0 (_Iris Turenen_)

**Aioros – **Margarida (_Claire Marie Pontmercy_)

**Shaka – **Camila von Bielefeld (_Hilde Knox_)

**Milo – **Larry A. K. McDowell (_Dakota Itsune_)

**Dohko – **Natii (_Angélica D'Angeles_)

**Shura – **Gemini Sakura (_Akemi Korniakt_)

**Afrodite – **Aino Minako Meiou (_Jade_)

**

* * *

**

**DOENÇAS MENTAIS:**

_Vou colocar aqui as doenças mentais que cada uma escolheu, apenas para confirmar, ok?  
__Se estiver errado, mande uma review avisando!_

**Lune Kuruta - **Sociofobia****

Aredhel Black – Depressão

**Haru-chan17 – **Síndrome do Pânico

**Seiying-chan – **Transtorno de Ansiedade

**Dri Lioncourt – **Psicopatia

**Ariadne McLower – **Sociopatia

**Joannah – **Síndrome do Pânico

**Sayuri-Sama0 – **Sociofobia

**Margarida – **Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo

**Camila von Bielefeld – **Depressão

**Larry A. K. McDowell – **Esquizofrenia

**Natii – **Psicopatia

**Gemini Sakura – **Sociopatia

**Aino Minako Meiou – **Transtorno de Ansiedade

**

* * *

**

"_That's not the beginning of the end  
__That's the return of yourself  
__The return to innocence"_

(Return to Innocence – Enigma)

"_Esse não é o começo do fim  
__Esse é o retorno a você mesmo  
__O retorno à inocência"_

(Return to Innocence – Enigma – Tradução)

Fanfic inspirada na música "Return to Innocence".  
Linda música... Linda tradução... Lindo ritmo...  
Ouçam! ;D

**-&-&-&-&-**

**Agradecimentos:**

- Angela (por betar)  
- Lyria-sama (por me ajudar a desenvolver a idéia)  
- Josemar Malucelli de Moraes Calegari (psicóloga formada há 40 anos – por me dar as informações sobre as doenças mentais)

**Ariadne McLower --**


	3. CapI Clínica Psiquiátrica

**Return to Innocence**

Às vezes, alguns casos são mais graves que os outros, e merecem atenção especial. Às vezes, apaixonar-se pela pessoa errada pode causar problemas. Nas outras vezes, o amor pode ajudá-las. E o que elas mais desejam, é ajuda.

Eles, médicos famosos, especializados em doenças mentais. Elas, pacientes em casos graves e extremos, que precisam ficar grande parte de um dia em observação. Eles, humanos que, acima de tudo, precisam amar e ser amados.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são de minha autoria!

**

* * *

**

**Créditos:**

**- Pisces Luna** (Pela idéia de fics com namoradas para os golden)

**

* * *

**

_That's not the beginning of the en__d  
__That's the return to yourself  
__The return… To innocence!_

**

* * *

**

O barulho de alguma coisa caindo no chão foi ouvido pela mulher de longos cabelos roxos. Ela localizou a origem do barulho e, imediatamente, saiu correndo em direção à sala de reuniões. Abriu a porta com força, chamando a atenção de todos ali e, sem se importar com os olhares reprovadores, adiantou:

- A paciente 37 entrou em surto!

Todos os médicos se levantaram, precipitando-se para fora da sala. Um deles correu na frente dos outros, indo na direção que ele já tinha decorado. Os cabelos curtos e negros balançavam devido à velocidade com a qual o médico corria. Ao seu lado, a enfermeira já carregava a seringa contendo, provavelmente, algum sedativo.

- Dr. Shura... – Ofegou a enfermeira. – Acha que devo encher mais? – Perguntou insegura, mostrando a seringa para o médico.

O homem não parou de correr, apenas virou o rosto para observar.

- Não... Assim está ótimo! – Aprovou o doutor, parando na frente do quarto.

A jovem de cabelos castanhos ria com exagero, enquanto apontava para o homem desacordado no chão. O empregado provavelmente se assustara com o barulho da queda e, provando a falta de bom senso, entrara no quarto para ver se a garota precisava de algo. Shura se perguntava mentalmente porque aqueles empregados não conseguiam deixar o trabalho para quem entende do assunto. Enquanto adiantava-se com a seringa, a enfermeira e os outros médicos levavam o empregado para fora do quarto.

- Akemi, tente se controlar! – Falou ele, mantendo uma distância segura. Só se aproximaria em último caso.

- Controlar? Você quer que eu me controle? – Gargalhou debochadamente. – Até parece que não cuida de mim há... Quantos anos mesmo?

- O tempo não importa, agora! Só preciso que você respire e tente controlar isso, certo?

- Não!

A garota agiu rápido, pegou o travesseiro branco e jogou no médico. Ele desviou-se habilmente, mas preocupou-se demais em desviar, sem notar que a garota corria em direção à saída.

- Shaka! Segure-a! – Gritou Shura, ao ver que Akemi já estava longe do seu alcance.

O homem de longos cabelos loiros virou-se no tempo certo. Segurou a garota pela cintura e empurrou-a até o outro. Vendo que não teria outra alternativa, Shura respirou fundo e aufndou a agulha na garota, injetando o sedativo no seu corpo. Akemi ainda se debateu por algum tempo, antes de cair inconsciente nos braços do médico.

- Ela não entrava em surto há um bom tempo... – Lamentou-se, enquanto colocava a garota na cama com cuidado. – Pensei que ela estava melhorando.

- Ela vai melhorar, Shura... Ela e todas as outras...

- Eu queria ter toda essa fé que você tem, Shaka...

- Não é fé, meu amigo... É certeza!

Antes que o médico pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Shaka sorriu com simpatia e virou as costas, saindo do quarto. Shura observou-o se afastar, depois suspirou e acariciou levemente o rosto da garota desacordada.

- Sim... Você vai melhorar... Eu vou te ajudar...

**-&-&-&-&-**

- Mu!

O rapaz de cabelos lilases levantou a vista do jornal e encarou o amigo.

- Sim, Milo?

- Fala aí, Dr. Paciência! – Brincou Milo, sorrindo. – Ao menos que o relógio que nunca está errado, esteja errado, já são 15:30... E, tipo assim, você pediu para eu te avisar quando fosse 15:30...

Mu sorriu da tentativa do outro de fazer uma brincadeira. Fechou o jornal com toda a paciência do mundo e deixou-o em cima da mesa da sala, levantando-se e saindo dali.

Milo acompanhou-o com o olhar até Mu sair da sala, depois sorriu e sentou-se num dos sofás, pegando o jornal e abrindo.

Mu andou calmamente pelos corredores. Lune não causava um pandemônio como Akemi causara há pouco. A garota era sociofóbica, usava o pensamento de que, se ela causasse confusão, entraria muita gente em seu quarto, e se entrasse muita gente em seu quarto... Bom... Aí ela também teria que se tornar vítima dos sedativos.

Como sociofobia não era uma doença muito perigosa, os médicos procuravam deixar os sociofóbicos soltos. Quem sabe assim eles se comunicassem mais e, de repente, perdessem o medo de viver numa sociedade.

Mu saiu para o jardim da clínica e logo avistou Lune, sentada em um dos bancos, observando as nuvens no céu. O médico sorriu e caminhou até ela.

- Boa tarde, Lune... – Cumprimentou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Ah... Boa tarde, doutor... – Respondeu ela, continuando a olhar o céu. Reconhecia Mu apenas pela voz.

- Doutor, Lune? – Perguntou ele, rindo. – Já disse para me chamar apenas de "Mu"...

- Sabe que eu não consigo... – Explicou ela, calmamente.

- Ah... Nem uma vez?

- Não...

- Só uma!

- Não..

- Por favor...?

Lune revirou os olhos diante da insistência do médico.

- Mu... – Sussurrou ela.

- O quê? Eu não ouvi! – Brincou ele, aproximando-se mais.

- Mu! – Repetiu irritada, provocando um ataque de risos no doutor.

- Muito bem! – Aprovou ele, bagunçando o cabelo da garota.

A garota afastou a mão dele com um gesto rude, mas sem evitar dar um sorriso simples.

- Bom, Senhorita Lune... – Começou Mu, assumindo um ar de médico que ele, poucas vezes, assumia. – Está na hora dos seus remédios... Poderia me seguir? Precisaremos, talvez, de um copo de água... – Levantou-se do banco e estendeu a mão para ela.

A garota apenas concordou com a cabeça e levantou-se sozinha, mantendo a cabeça baixa enquanto acompanhava o médico.

Andaram por alguns corredores em silêncio, até que Mu parou em frente a uma sala. A garota esperou ali fora enquanto ele entrava e pegava os remédios necessários e um copo d'água. Quando ele saiu, estendeu os comprimidos para a garota, que fez uma careta antes de aceitar.

Era exatamente por isso que Mu adorava ser o responsável por Lune. Ela nunca brigava, nunca rejeitava, nunca criava problemas... Ela aceitava numa boa e ainda o presenteava com um ou dois sorrisos por dia.

- Mu... – Começou ela, sem perceber que o chamara pelo nome.

- Sim?

- Você acha que eu.. Bem... Algum dia... Vou conseguir viver... Lá fora?

O doutor também fez uma careta diante do comentário. Não gostava da mania que todos ali tinham de chamar tudo que se encontrava depois dos limites da clínica de "Lá Fora".

- Numa sociedade? – Perguntou, tentando fazer a garota perder essa mania.

- Lá fora... – Ela repetiu.

Mu suspirou, derrotado, e em seguida sorriu com carinho para a garota.

- Claro que vai... Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la, não?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Então eu vou te ajudar...

**-&-&-&-&-**

Todos estavam naquela sala, descansando.

Shaka, Mu e Dohko conversavam animadamente, sentados nas poltronas verdes. Kamus e Shion jogavam xadrez, num dos cantos da sala. Milo, Shura, Máscara da Morte, Aldebaran e Afrodite sentavam perto da janela, rindo e contando piadas. Aioria, Aioros, Saga e Kanon discutiam sobre uma das matérias do jornal que, aparentemente, não tinha agradado nenhum deles.

Mais uma vez, porém, a jovem de cabelos roxos entrou apressada na sala.

- Quem foi, Saori? – Adiantou-se Shion, imediatamente largando o jogo de xadrez.

A garota ofegou antes de informar:

- Paciente 19!

Milo precipitou-se para fora da sala, quase atropelando a garota e, sem se preocupar se os outros o acompanhavam, continuou correndo em direção ao quarto.

- Hoje é o dia, hein? – Ouviu Afrodite comentar, atrás de si.

- Eu espero que não seja! – Murmurou Kamus. Ele sabia muito bem o que Ariadne era capaz de fazer se entrasse em surto.

Milo revirou os olhos e percebeu que, ao seu lado, Shaka já preparava o sedativo, caso tivessem que usá-lo. Estranhou o fato de Shaka estar ali e não a enfermeira que normalmente cuidava das seringas, mas achou melhor deixar as perguntas para depois.

Pararam em frente ao quarto e Milo imediatamente abriu a porta. A garota de cabelos prateados estava deitada na cama, debatendo-se e parecendo querer afastar ou proteger-se de alguém que não existia. Os olhos estavam fechados e ela gritava em puro desespero.

- Dakota! – Exclamou o médico, adiantando-se e parando ao lado da cama da garota.

- Saia! Saia daqui! Por favor, me deixe em paz! – Implorava ela, levando as mãos ao rosto, como se tentasse protegê-lo.

- Dakota, sou eu, Milo! Vamos, acalme-se! – Desesperou-se ele, segurando os ombros da garota e fazendo-a sentar-se.

Soltou-a imediatamente quando a garota deu um grito e bateu insistentemente em seu braço.

- Me solte! Socorro! Deixe-me em paz! – Continuou ela.

Milo olhou desesperado para os amigos. Shaka adiantou-se, pronto para injetar o sedativo na garota, mas Kamus segurou seu braço e negou com a cabeça. Shaka encarou o amigo com reprovação, mas em seguida suspirou e olhou para Milo, afirmando com a cabeça.

O médico entendeu o recado. Novamente segurou a garota pelos ombros e sacudiu-a com um pouco de força. A garota abriu os olhos imediatamente e ofegou enquanto olhava em volta, assustada.

- Dakota...? – Chamou Milo, inseguro.

Ela olhou para ele e suspirou aliviada, fechando os olhos logo em seguida e abaixando a cabeça.

- Está melhor...? – Perguntou ele.

Dakota acenou com a cabeça, ainda de olhos fechados.

Milo olhou para os amigos, pedindo para deixá-los sozinhos. Kamus entendeu e tratou de tirar todos do quarto. Quando ouviu o barulho da porta fechando, Milo voltou-se para a garota.

- Há quanto tempo você não entrava em surto?

- Perdi a noção do tempo aqui...

Ele deu um sorriso triste, enquanto acariciava com delicadeza os cabelos curtos da garota e descia os dedos por uma das duas longas mechas, que chegavam à cintura de Dakota. Sentou-se na cama dela e procurou nos arquivos uma folha especial. Leu as anotações.

- Você não entrava em surto há uma semana... É muito pouco tempo...

Ela não respondeu.

- Eu notei... – Começou ele, mais uma vez inseguro. – Que os surtos estão mais freqüentes esse ano...

- As alucinações podem ser piores com os olhos fechados. – Revelou Dakota, ainda com a cabeça baixa. Há exatamente um ano, ela tinha começado a manter os olhos quase sempre fechados.

- Então porque não os abre? – Perguntou Milo, estranhando a revelação da garota e assustando-se quando ela levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos, encarando-o.

- Porque eu quero alucinar...

**-&-&-&-&-**

Afrodite respirou fundo, enquanto recuperava-se do susto que tinha levado ao ver Dakota entrar em surto. Certo... Ele estava acostumado com isso, eles tinham, pelo menos, duas pacientes entrando em surto, por dia, ali. Os ataques de ansiedade de Jade, inclusive, eram bem assustadores. Mas ele nunca tinha lidado com esquizofrenia.

Como Jade era uma das pacientes que mostrava os melhores resultados, optaram por deixá-la solta, também. Afrodite estava até planejando levá-la para dar uma volta pela cidade qualquer dia desses. Afinal, ele estaria junto. Não teria problemas.

Respirou fundo e saiu da zona de segurança da clínica, andando calmamente pelos corredores, procurando a garota de longos cabelos loiros. Encontrou-a sentada numa mesa do refeitório, conversando animadamente com outra garota, que tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, na altura dos ombros.

Afrodite observou-as por algum tempo, antes de pegar a pasta que sempre carregava e abrir, procurando a ficha da garota que estava com Jade. Achou a folha que continha, no canto superior direito, a foto 3x4 da garota e deu uma lida.

- Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo... – Murmurou ele.

- Sim... É a Claire. – Confirmou uma voz atrás dele.

Afrodite deu um pulo e virou-se, ofegante e assustado.

- Aioros! – Exclamou Afrodite, levando à mão ao peito, tentando acalmar o coração.

O rapaz riu, divertido, e ajoelhou-se para recolher as fichas que Afrodite deixara cair com o susto.

- Desculpe-me, Dite... – Sorriu, enquanto via o amigo recolher as últimas fichas.

Afrodite apenas lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador, guardando as fichas na pasta.

- Então... Você cuida dela? – Perguntou, virando-se para encarar as garotas.

- Cuido... – Afirmou, sorrindo. – É uma boa garota...

- Jade também é...

- Jade... – Murmurou Aioros, puxando da memória o nome da garota. – Transtorno de Ansiedade?

Afrodite apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Oros, se me dá licença... Tenho que ir falar com ela... Nós conversamos todos os dias a essa hora... – Falou Afrodite, adiantando-se e sorrindo discretamente.

Aioros apenas sorriu.

- Avise Claire que eu estou esperando-a lá fora... – Pediu para o amigo.

- Pode deixar!

Aioros viu Afrodite se afastar e deixou o sorriso aumentar. Virou-se e caminhou para o jardim, indo esperar Claire.

- Jade...? – Perguntou Afrodite, ao parar na frente das duas.

- Ah... Olá, Dite! – Cumprimentou ela, sorrindo.

- Senhorita Claire, não? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo para a garota de cabelos castanhos.

- Sim... – Respondeu ela, encarando o médico, desconfiada.

Afrodite sorriu com a desconfiança da garota.

- Vim lhe avisar que o Dr. Aioros te espera no jardim... É melhor não se atrasar... – Comentou, distraidamente.

Os olhos castanhos iluminaram-se imediatamente e ela levantou-se do banco, pedindo licença para Jade e Afrodite e dirigindo-se ao jardim.

- Eu gosto dela... – Admitiu Jade, vendo a garota se afastar. – É uma boa... Amiga...

- É bom que mantenha amizades aqui dentro... Elas podem lhe ajudar, sabia? – Perguntou, observando a garota.

- Acho que nem um milagre poderia me ajudar...

- Porque você pensa assim? Não quer melhorar?

- É o que eu mais quero...

- Então pense positivo, Jade! Você não quer melhorar, você _vai _melhorar, entende?

- Eu queria ter essa fé que você tem, Dite.

Afrodite sorriu inconscientemente, ligando a frase de Jade com uma frase que Shura tinha pronunciando mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, para Shaka. Aumentou o sorriso e deu a mesma resposta que o indiano dera:

- Não é fé, Jade... É certeza!

**-&-&-&-&-**

Claire chegou ao jardim tentando permanecer impassível. Repetindo mentalmente que não estava ansiosa para rever o médico.

Porém, quando o avistou sentado em um dos bancos de madeira, sorrido para ela, não pode evitar o sorriso e apressou o passo, andando rapidamente até ele.

- Aioros! – Exclamou, sentado ao lado dele.

- Hey, hey... Claire! – Disse ele sorrindo.

- Eh... Aioros... Você poderia trocar de lugar comigo? – Pediu, um pouco sem jeito.

Ele estranhou o pedido e arqueou uma sobrancelha, num gesto que Claire achou super lindo.

- Claro... Por quê? – Perguntou ele, enquanto se levantava e trocava de lugar com a garota.

- Eu... Tenho mania de sentar do lado direito... – Explicou ela, corando e desviando o olhar.

Aioros permaneceu um tempo observando-a, confuso. Mas quando entendeu a ligação, caiu na risada, deixando a garota ainda mais sem graça.

- Você é uma graça, Claire! – Comentou, rindo.

A garota ruborizou mais ainda, fitando o chão como se quisesse abrir um buraco ali. Não tinha nem um pingo de coragem de encarar o médico, que continuava rindo.

- Oros! – Exclamou ela, de repente. – Pare de rir!

E ele parou imediatamente. Não porque a garota tinha mandado, mas porque, inconscientemente, ela tinha chamado-o pelo apelido, pela primeira vez.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela, incomodada com o silêncio de Aioros.

- Você... Me chamou de "Oros"!!

As palmas animadas e o sorriso encantador do médico deixaram Claire sem reação. Ela ficou observando-o, enquanto Aioros ri e batia palmas, comemorando com ele mesmo o fato de que a garota havia chamado-o pelo apelido.

Claire não evitou um sorriso. Era uma cena linda demais para não se permitir sorrir.

Foram ligeiramente interrompidos por outras palmas, dramáticas e lentas. Aioros parou de comemorar imediatamente e Claire tirou o sorriso do rosto tão rápido quanto o havia colocado. Os dois viraram a cabeça num movimento sincronizado para observar quem estava ali. E se depararam com uma expressão fria, porém divertida.

- Linda cena... Digna de uma daquelas novelas brasileiras que o Aldebaran tanto ama... – Ironizou, parando de aplaudir e deixando que um sorriso sarcástico aparecesse no rosto sério.

- Kamus... – Murmurou, ameaçadoramente, Aioros. – Porque não está com a Ariadne?

O sorriso de Kamus morreu ao ouvir o nome da garota. Ele deu a volta no banco e sentou-se entre Aioros e Claire. A garota imediatamente abriu a boca para protestar, mas fechou-a assim que olhou para Aioros, que pedia com os olhos que ela não falasse nada.

- Ariadne... – Começou Kamus. – Saori pediu para eu não ir vê-la hoje...

Claire encarou os olhos inexpressivos de Kamus por um bom tempo e, mesmo aqueles olhos não mostrando emoção alguma, ela percebeu que o rapaz estava triste. Sorriu com simpatia e puxou a manga da camisa de Kamus, chamando sua atenção.

- Quem é Ariadne? – Perguntou, assim que os olhos frios de Kamus se voltaram para ela.

O médico ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou rapidamente para Aioros, que levantou as mãos como se quisesse dizer que não tinha culpa de nada. Suspirou e voltou a atenção para Claire.

- A paciente da qual sou encarregado de cuidar...

- Porque eu nunca a vi por aqui?

- O caso dela é mais grave... Ela fica isolada...

- Qual é o problema dela?

Kamus crispou os lábios, incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

- Sociopatia...

- Nossa! O que um sociopata faz?

-... Mata...

Claire abriu a boca para deixar escapar uma exclamação de surpresa, ao mesmo tempo em que Aioros levantava do banco para arrastar a garota para longe dali e, novamente, a mulher de longos cabelos roxos chegava ofegante no jardim.

- Kamus... – Ofegou Saori. – Ainda bem que eu te encontrei!

Kamus levantou-se imediatamente, enquanto Aioros segurava Claire pelo braço e afastava-a.

- Ela entrou em surto?

Um aceno positivo.

- Droga! – Xingou Kamus, baixinho. – Chame Shaka, Mu e Aioria, Saori. Peça para Shaka levar os sedativos, vamos precisar deles hoje. – Exigiu Kamus, enquanto saia correndo do jardim.

- Chamo Saga e Kanon também? – Gritou Saori, enquanto via o médico se afastar.

- Só o Kanon... Saga está com fogo no rabo, hoje! – Respondeu Kamus, desaparecendo dentro da clínica.

Saori cumprimentou Claire e Aioros com um sorriso nervoso e depois também saiu correndo para dentro da clínica, berrando o nome dos médicos que Kamus pedira para ela chamar.

A garota de cabelos castanhos assistiu tudo, assustada. Depois voltou-se para Aioros e, mesmo sem perguntar, já obteve sua resposta:

- Ariadne entrou em surto... É a terceira só hoje...

- Eu queria ver como é...

- Não! Você não queria! – Interrompeu o médico. - Eu já vi e te garanto que você não quer assistir...

- Você disse que é a terceira a entrar em surto só hoje... - Falou a garota, mudando de assunto imediatamente.

- É... – Afirmou Aioros. – Ariadne é uma das pacientes mais antigas dessa clínica... Ela está aqui há uns bons seis ou sete anos... Não reage ao tratamento da forma que esperávamos. Kamus cuida dela desde que chegou aqui. Ele não permite que entre alguém com ele no quarto de Ariadne, os outros ficam lá fora, esperando-o. Só entram em último caso. – Aioros olhou para o chão, triste. – Apenas Kamus sabe do que Ariadne é capaz quando entra em surto... E ele nunca quis nos contar.

Claire observou a porta pela qual Kamus tinha desaparecido e logo depois voltou a olhar para Aioros. Sorriu com simpatia mais uma vez e tocou no braço do médico delicadamente. Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos brilhantes da garota, vendo uma esperança que, há muito tempo, todos que conheciam aquela clínica e os pacientes que viviam ali, tinham perdido.

- Todas nós vamos vencer, Oros. Vocês se prendem aqui e deixam de viver suas vidas para nos ajudar... Para lutar com a gente. Nós retribuiremos... E sairemos daqui andando com nossas próprias pernas, prontas, capazes e sem medo de viver numa sociedade.

O sorriso confiante da garota foi o suficiente para fazer Aioros acreditar naquelas palavras.

_Continua..._

* * *

**_Explicando..._**

_Não sei se alguém aqui já entrou numa Clínica Psiquiátrica... Mas, para quem nunca entrou, vou deixar uma explicação:  
Os pacientes em casos extremos ou muito graves, ficam isolados em quartos especiais. Os que são mais calmos e controlados, ficam soltos pela clínica, podendo andar livremente (sem sair de lá, obviamente).  
Por isso, as pacientes que tiverem Sociopatia, Psicopatia e Esquizofrenia ficarão isoladas. As outras não._

_Ah sim... No trailer, vocês devem lembrar que eu sugeri morte. Para quem leu as reviews, viu o que nossa querida Maia Sorovar escreveu.  
Essa observação, foi feita a pedido dela.  
Gente... Ninguém vai morrer nessa fic, ok? Matar alguém por causa de uma doença mental é totalmente **ilegal**. Sim... Essa parte do trailer vai aparecer na fanfic. A morte vai ser vista como "única saída" de uma das pacientes. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela vai ser morta! Jamais!  
__Maia... Obrigada por me alertar sobre isso, viu?  
Desculpe-me por te assustar... hehe_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:**

Ok... Ok...  
Primeiro capítulo...  
As garotas que não apareceram nesse, darão o ar de sua graça no próximo!  
Acho que não tenho muito o que falar... :D

Ah... A narração tá meio bobinha... meio confusa... mas com o passar dos capítulos (xD) eu vou melhorando! ;)

**Respondendo Reviews:**

Natii: Eu adorei sua ficha... o.o'  
Meeeeu... perfeita! Super detalhada, organizada... Amei!  
Também adorei a Angélica... Tomara que eu consiga fazê-la direitinho na fic...

Seiying-chan: Na verdade você ficou com o Saga... xD Mas é quase a mesma coisa.. u.U  
Oh... Quem não gostaria, huh? xDD  
Ser vigiada pelo Saga... Quem me dera... ueheuhe... Mas não, obrigada... Eu aceito o Kamus! xD auheuhauea

Gemini Sakura: Outra ficha que eu não poderia deixar de escolher. Muito bem detalhada... amei!  
Mas... Tipo assim... será que poderia me devolver o Shura? o.o' Ele tem um trabalho nessa fic! XD

Aredhel Black: Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi olhando umas fics por aí, é que Shion e Aredhel Black não podem ser separados! Então... Aqui ele é todo seu! ;D

Maia Sorovar: Acho que eu te mandei uma mensagem, não? E também acho que aquilo era tudo que eu tinha pra dizer... Ah! Como pode perceber, deixei um aviso para as garotas, sobre a morte sugerida no trailer. Agradeço, novamente, por ter me alertado sobre isso.  
Vai acompanhar a fic! Puxa... Valeeu:D

Camila von Bielefeld: Eu achei que a sua personagem e o Shaka fariam um contraste assustadoramente legal! Hum... Posso contar um segredo? Vocês dois aparecem no trailer... ;D só não digo qual parte é... :X''

Joannah: Opa... Eu que agradeço por você ter mandado a ficha! Você, com certeza, mereceu um lugar nessa fic! Oh sim... O Mask é todo seu! Só não aperte muito forte, ok? o.o' Preciso dele vivo... xD

Haru-chan17: Há coisas na vida que não merecem ser ignoradas. Sua ficha foi uma dessas coisas. Eu não pude te dar os Cavaleiros que você pediu... Desculpa! Mas eu não poderia te deixar de fora... Adoro suas fichas (a que você mandou pro "Guerra Mitológica" também era perfeita). Ainda bem que você aceitou adotar o Deba! \o/ Vou tentar fazer a Nicolle o mais fiel possível à ficha!

Aino Minako Meiou: Eu acho que uma fic de fichas sem a participação de Aino Minako Meiou... Não é uma fic de fichas! Meu... As fichas que vocês faz são perfeitas! Muito bem detalhadas! Adoro elas! XD  
Desculpa por não ter te dado o Shaka... E que bom que você gostou de ficar com o Dite! Ele também adorou ficar com você! ;D  
E, como você pediu... Irá chamá-lo de Dite:D

Dri Lioncourt: Também acho que uma fic de fichas sem a participação de Dri Lioncourt não é uma fic de fichas! xD  
E, com toda a certeza do mundo... O Kanon é todinho seu! ;D

Lune Kuruta: Sim, sim... O carneirinho, nessa fic, é todo seu... só seu... unica e exclusivamente seu... E veja só! Vocês formaram um belo casal _(relendo a fic).  
_Gosta de Enigma? Eu acho as músicas fantásticas! Eu viajo muito ouvindo as músicas deles (Return to Innocence especialmente... Amo essa música!)  
Hum... Sim, sim... Essa música é aquela do clipe do unicórnio... Aquele clipe é muito perfeito! Eu vejo 217 vezes por dia, 7 dias por semana! xD

**Coisinhas finais:**

Tááá... eu sei que o capítulo ficou curto.  
O próximo será maior, prometo!!

Ah sim... Quem quiser meu MSN, para tirar dúvidas ou, de repente, garantir um lugar na próxima fic (que já foi planejada e já está sendo escrita - diga-se de passagem), aí vai ele:

_Msn - set(ponto)shuna(ponto)chan(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

_E-mail - angela(underline)angel31(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com  
(eu também uso esse e-mail como MSN - mais do que o outro)_

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

Angela (por betar)  
Lyria-sama (por me ajudar a desenvolver a idéia)  
Dra. Josemar Malucelli de Moraes Calegari (psicóloga formada há 40 anos - informações das doenças)

**-&-&-&-&-**

**Ariadne McLower -**


End file.
